Another Type of Assistance
by Dororo Heichou
Summary: Anou... I wanted to try a new writing style, first person POV with thoughts instead of simple "I x the y" descriptions... A-and I ended up with this. Kururu has a new assistant in his lab, but he needs assistance with more than his inventions... After, Giroro finds Dororo in the lab and takes care of him, cuddling bringing back some good memories. Rated for smut and yaoi.
1. Kuukkukuku

"Kuukkukuku…~"

This is going to be so much fun… Dororo-senpai is my new 'assistant'… I haven't had assistance in so long, since before this platoon was formed… He's so very helpful, too, bringing me anything I need… Here he is with my curry now…

"Here you are, Kururu."

Ah, that naivety in his voice… I can almost hear that terrible, innocent smile behind that mask of his… It's one of my goals to get it off… The mask, I mean, kuku. Oh, my, that tingling in my belly. Is it from the curry, I wonder, or excitement for the assistance..~? Kukuku… ~

"Anou… Kururu, are you okay..? You have a strange look…" My little blue underling's noticed, I see… No matter, he'll know soon enough, now, won't he?

"Oh yes, Dororo-heichou, I'm just fine, kuku~." I have to hide myself, I think my belly is turning pink already…~ This plate of curry will make a nice cover. And it's so warm, kuku~. "Would you get something for me..? I've left some wires in that crate over there that I need… I believe they're at the bottom, kuku~!"

"Of course..!"

He listens so well… And the way his little behind wiggles as he looks for the wires that aren't even there… It really has been too long, kuku.

"Anou… I don't see any wires, degozaru… Are you sure they're in here..?"

"They should be, are you at the very bottom? Kukuku~." Ah, the naivety… It's so hard to help myself… I can't even focus on my curry, kuku.

"Anou… You're a little fidgety, too, are you sure you're alright, Kururu?"

Fidgety… Oh, how I wish he knew this feeling, his innocence… I want.. I need to ruin it… Kuukkuku…~

"Dororo-senpai… Come here, please… I have another task for you, kuku."

Of course he'd listen… So very obedient. I'll have to move my curry.

"Ah, Kururu… Your belly, it's pink… Is the curry too hot, degozaru..?"

Oh! That hand, his cool hand on my belly, oh, it's so tingly. It really has been too long… Stay calm, Kururu, he won't run away… He's much too kind, kuku.

"Oh, my… Dororo-senpai… Are you not as innocent as you let on~? Kuukkukuku…" His belly, it's pinking a little, too… I want to touch him, I can't help myself! His belly is so nice and smooth, just as I expected. Oh, look~ It's getting darker still as I rub against the pink bits, kukuku~! Pop! Says my finger as I slide it into the slit in the lower belly of my underling. It's like nothing's ever been in here at all, he really is innocent, kuku~.

"K-kururu-dono! W-what are you doing..? A-ahh.." Oh, he's so delightfully wiggly… Where is it… Ooh~ There, that little pink flesh… Let's wiggle my finger a bit, maybe it will harden, kuku~ Oh, such a dirty little ninja, clinging to my shoulders… His legs are shaking already~. I think I only have to coax just a little more - there~. He just looks so naughty standing there with that look, his little pinky poking out of his belly… Oh, how long I've waited for this. Kuku~

"Would you like to try, Dororo-heichou~? Just do as I did, right here, kuku~." His hand is so hard to pry from my shoulder, but he does seem so eager to find my slit.. His hand is searching my whole belly~! I'll just guide him, just a little~ "Such an eager little Heichou~ Ah! Hold your finger still for just a se-second.. Kuku..~!"

"K-Kururu… I..It… It's so slimy…" I can almost _see_ him drooling through that mask. The mask.. I have to get it off. It should be easy, with both of his hands preoccupied, kuku~ And pull! There, he really _is_ drooling, what a naughty frog~.

"So dirty, kukuku~. Would you like a taste~?" No matter, his legs are giving out anyway. Looks like he doesn't get a choice~!

And again, so very eager~ His mouth is so warm, it's nice, kuku~. I've waited so long for this very sight, that desperate look in his eyes makes it all so worth it~! Oh, I can't take it anymore, I just _have_ to defile the little ninja.

I don't know what buttons he's pressing on my keyboard, and I really don't care~ The fact that he's scrambling below me like this.. Keyboards are replaceable, kuku~ I know I won't last long, but he won't either, the little virgin.

Oh, my~ It's so tight I can hardly fit inside~ The little Heichou is really as innocent as he claims, he hasn't even explored… Kukuku~

"K-Kururu-dono… Ah.. T-that.. won't fit i-inside of me… d..de g-gozaruu~"

"Of course it will, with a little coaxing… Push~! And just like that, I'm inside~ Tell me when you're ready, kuku~"

He doesn't need a chance to answer, I know he's ready. It almost sounds like a song, with him clicking on my buttons each thrust.. He has such good rhythm, kukuku~.

"Aa! A-anou.. K…Kururu…-dono… I… It's..h-hot..!" Oh good, he's almost finished~ I'll be done in just a minute, images and watching Aki-mama in the shower aren't working lately, this will be _such_ a release~ And three…two…one… It's just like fireworks, except not as explodey, and it feels better~ Kukuku~!

Oh, my, he's leaking! I must have built up more than I thought… I wonder if the little ninja is ready yet… Maybe I'd better give him a few good rubs, just to make sure~

I hardly even touched it, and my keyboard has a sticky ninja glaze~ He's all limp, like a ragdoll~. I'll put him in my chair and let him rest, after I tuck our little friends back inside… Well, that was nice assistance… I think I'll make myself some curry, that sounds nice~ Mine got all gooey.

"Kururu. What were you doing to Dororo?" Oh my, it's Giroro-senpai~ I'd better not tell him~ On to my curry, he'll go away when Natsumi comes out of the shower… In three…two…one…

"Kuukkukuku~!"


	2. It hurts, degozaru

-Dororo-

Anou… Where am I..? What happened..?

"Zeroro…" Is… Is that Giroro-dono..? "What happened to you, soldier?" Ouch… It even hurts to be picked up… Where is he taking me..? Oh, his tent… That makes sense… He must have been sunbathing, he's so warm..

Anou… I wonder…what that is leaking out of me..? Why are we stopping?

"Zeroro… Can you talk? What did Kururu do to you?" Oh… He sounds so stern… We're not outside, where are we really going? Why is water running..? I'm too sleepy to open my eyes…

"Where are we..? G-giroro-dono…" I have to see… The bathroom..? Why Is he putting me in the tub..? And what is that white stuff on the floor..? Is that what was coming out of me? And why did I have that strange dream about Kururu…?

Kururu..! I'm supposed to be helping him! Wait… Was.. was that really a dream..? Anou… Giroro-dono is being surprisingly gentle…

"He really did a number on you, soldier…" His voice is so soft… like it used to be when he would try to cheer me up after one of Keroro-kun's tricks… I wonder if it's bad that I want him to hold me… A-ah, why is he getting into the tub with me.. a-and blushing..? "It's easier to wash you this way." He sounds so grumpy, like when he's embarrassed…

"Giroro-dono… Did Kururu do this..? Was… Was what happened not really a dream..?" Oh, no… He's frowning, more than usual… That's a bad sign… A-aa… I-I got what I wanted… His arms were always so comforting…

-Giroro-

Zeroro doesn't even seem to remember what happened between him and Kururu… Normally, I would question whether or not I was being paranoid, but the evidence is right there. He's bleeding. It's really all I can do to clean him up, make sure he's not badly hurt, and comfort the poor kid.

"Giroro-dono… Do you remember the time Keroro-kun pushed me into the mud..? This is almost the same…" His voice is shaking, like he's about to cry. Of course this would flip his trauma switch…

"Don't cry, soldier." I don't even know how to really comfort him, not with words. All I can really do is just… Hold him. Gah.. Natsumi'd better not see this.. "I'm, uh… I'm here." Yeah, that didn't sound insincere or anything.

"Thank you, Giroro-dono…" Gah, why's he nuzzling now? I swear, he doesn't have to ask or tell, you can just see he's not right. But…He is a good guy. And a decent fighter. I've always considered him a close friend… Kururu's gonna pay for this, that cold-hearted… No. Now is not the time to get angry, Zeroro needs you.

"…Yeah. Don't mention it, soldier." I think he's asleep again. Ah, well, he's clean anyway… Let's see… I'm sure Fuyuki will understand, Zeroro needs somewhere soft to lie. I'll have to check his wounds… I'm just glad no one's here to see all this…

He looks alright, I think he'll just be sore a while.. I don't know how he went and did this to himself.

"Anou… Giroro-dono… I need held… degozaru…" Talking in his sleep..? I didn't realize he still did that. It almost reminds me of when we were kids. Well… I guess if it'll make him feel better to be held… It really is like back then… When we were… No. Why are we thinking about that? It's not like we were actually together… This is just like those times, though… Holding him, being so relaxed I could just…fall asleep…

-Flashback-

"Giroro! You're coming over again tonight, aren't you?" The little masked Keronian's head tilted, the remnant of his tadpole tail wiggling.

"Yeah… Just…keep quiet, okay?" Giroro replied, flushing just the slightest bit. Their little rendezvous was embarrassing enough without anyone knowing.

That night, as Giroro crawled into his younger friend's window, he was surprised to see the masked tadpole already asleep. Grey eyes stopped to admire the cute assassin-in-training, shaking his head as he realized what he was doing. No, he was only here to comfort the other. He crawled into the other's large bed, pulling the blue Keronian into his lap ever-so-gently. A hint of a smile crossed the gun enthusiast's face as Zeroro nuzzled into him, blue eyes opening halfway.

"I knew you'd be here…" the soft voice mumbled as small fingers lifted to move that mask, just enough to place a small peck on that permanently-scowling mouth. "I love you, Giroro-san…"

"Y-yeah, yeah… Just..lie down and relax," the male mumbled, rubbing the other Keronian's back almost lovingly. He held the other tightly against his white belly, content to just hold the other. He wasn't sure if this was love, but it made him… Happy.

"Giroro-san… May I have one more kiss..?" That sleepy voice asked once more, that light-blue head lifting. Zeroro's lips rested just gently against his older friend's mouth, eliciting another blush from Giroro.

"Just… Just lie down, Zeroro…" Giroro mumbled after returning the kiss, sliding his body down so he was lying with the male in the bed. This was all their secret nights were, really, cuddling, sleeping together. Zeroro enjoyed joking, saying they were dating. It all embarrassed Giroro. But he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. He'd always liked cuddling the little ninja.

(Author's note: Slightly different style from the first chapter. In case you got confused, part 1 is from Dororo's point of view, then from Giroro's, and the last bit is a dream/flashback that happens when Giroro fell asleep. Hope you enjoyed! :3c)


End file.
